Before Ava was born
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sophie's P.O.V before her and Ben's daughter Ava was born.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I (Sophie) layed in my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling wondering what could have been causing me to be sick to my stomach for the past week. I though back a few months. Me and Ben (my boyfriend of 6 months) had just got back from the homecoming game, he walked me to my empty house. I lead him inside and we went to my room. While we were hooking up on my bed, I found a condom in his pocket, I had lost my virginity that night, but I'm not pregnant, I couldn't be, we used a condom! I hear the door open downstairs and hear my parents walk in from dinner.

''Hunnie!'' I hear my mom call and curl up like a little girl in my bed and hear my door open.

''hey hunnie we're home you okay?'' she asks me and comes over to the side of my bed and sits down near my head

''awe hunnie what's wrong baby are you sick?'' she asks me feeling my forehead

''hmm no fever you're not sick what's wrong would you like some Ramen noodles or soup?'' she asks me

''umm hmm.'' I nod and give her my baby eyes

''okay kido get some rest while I go cook you some Ramen noodles.'' she tells me and kisses my forehead

I just nod and she leaves my room and goes back downstairs into the kitchen.

''Hey is she okay?'' I hear my father ask her and pours them both a glass of wine and hands hers to her.

''thanks sweetie.'' My mom says and puts her glass down and gets some Ramen noodles out of the squeaky pantry and gets pan of water and sets it on the stove.

''so is she okay?'' I hear my father ask again

''she's fine okay.'' my mother says kind of irritated at him

''okay fine I'll be in my office.'' he tells her

''fine.'' she says and comes upstairs and peaks through my slightly open door and smiles before she goes to her bedroom and comes back in her pajamas and comes into my room stroking my head.

''how was your day what did you do today wasn't homecoming today and tonight?'' my mother asks me and I just shrug my shoulders.

''okay sweetie I'm gonna go back downstairs and finish your Ramen noodles and bring them up to you with some juice okay?'' she asks me

I just nod laying there and watch her leave my room and cry slightly into my pillow rubbing my pregnant stomach thinking about my boyfriend and what I'm going to do and tell him and how to tell my parents that I might be pregnant.

I hear my mom come back into my room.

''Here's your noodles and juice hunnie.'' she sets up my tray on my bed for me

''thanks mom I love you.'' I tell her

''aww I love you too baby you okay have you been crying? Your eyes are red '' she says and asks and tell me

''what? Oh yea I'm fine just over tired that's all.'' I tell her

''okay.'' she says and continues to sit with me.

''Mom?'' I question her shaking

''yea baby?'' she answers me

''I...I have something to tell you.'' I tells her

''okay what's up kido?'' she questions me

''Mom I'm...I might be...'' I tremble in fear

''what hunnie come on you know you can tell me anything.'' she tells me

''I might be pregnant.'' I tell her fastly 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''you're what?'' she questions me madly

''I'm pregnant.'' I tell her again looking down

I hear my mom gasp

''I'm so sorry mom I don't know how but it just happened.'' I tell her

''Well what did he say?'' she questions me

''that's the other thing he doesn't know yet. I just haven't been able to bring myself to tell him that he's gonna be daddy yet.'' I tell her

''well are you gonna?'' she asks me

''I...I don't know yet probably not tonight thought I just want to go to sleep.'' I tell her

''why didn't you use protection hunnie?'' she questions me angrily

''We talked about this!'' she says angrily shaking her head at me

''we did!'' I tell her crying

''you what?'' she questions me angrily

''we did use protection so I don't understand how any of this could be happening!'' I say trembling and shaking

''we just we're so happy after homecoming coming tonight and we ended up here alone in my bed and he took my virginity and well you know the rest of the story.'' I tell her

'''I don't know I'm so stupid!'' I say

''no your not your a kid and you make mistakes.'' she tells me

''well you know I love him don't you?'' I ask her and hear her scoft and roll her eyes at me

''yes I know.'' she says like she hates him

''well tell me this was he nice to you do you feel okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea he was very nice he loves and cares for me very muh and I love him very nice and yea was a little sore but but okay I guess.'' I tell her

''okay um...was?'' mom questions me

''how long ago did this happen?'' mom asks me

''a week ago.'' I tell her softly

''what?'' Mom questions me

''are you gonna tell dad?'' I ask her worriedly

''no but you're gonna tell him when your ready so eat up and get some sleep hunnie Ilove you g-night.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her head and leaves her room quitely shutting her door and goes to the bedroom where Luke is changing out of his nice dinner clothes 


End file.
